Finally, That Guest!
by bloodmacabre
Summary: Aomine searches for the one that can pull him out of boredom. And he finds the person. AoAka, Hotel!AU - M-rated.


_This is probably my second fic on KnB and it's AoAka!_

_I fully understand that not many are into this ship, but they are adorable and they both have quite strong personality each-so it's pretty fun when I was writing about them, "The only one who can beat me is me"-Aomine and "I am always win therefore I am always right"-Akashi._

_I hope you read this fic with joy as I am while writing it._

_Thank you and happy reading!_

* * *

_I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and do not make any profit upon writing this story._

* * *

**FINALLY, THAT GUEST!  
**

_**A KnB FanFic, Hotel!AU  
**_

_self-edited yaoi, M-rated_

* * *

Aomine Daiki does not know why he could past that test until now. All he know is that now he is working in a well-known hotel in the town with a good profit that is more than enough to feed him every day, not to mention the tips he got from people who knows him. He is not a cheerful person, no, God, no. But with his tanned skin and his deep voice he's a good package to draw attention from both females and males regardless their age. He is not a man whore, no, and he works professionally, does not let personal matter from the costumer affects him greatly.

And even though he is just a porter, the hotel has acknowledge his ability and willing to pay more for his outstanding work and his ability to gain some annual stayer. He is a fast learner and doing his job perfectly well although he looked like a mess sometimes. He is rude, yes, but not without reason (sometimes he did though). There are complaints, but his contribution towards the hotel's profits are covering them up. Besides, the complaints are most likely because he didn't give a damn when somebody confessed to him (poor people).

His tasks are easy, to guide guests to their room, sometimes to wherever (inside the hotel area) the they want to go. He will chat on the way, getting more personal but not more than just a mere friend. And after his works are done, usually he goes to the workers' bar and orders wine then brushes his teeth before working again otherwise people will accuse him for drinking and being drunk. He sleeps on an apartment nearby, financed by the hotel (yes, he's that good).

So far so good, his life is normal, but also boring.

When nothing comes up, he yawns and grumbles at Kuroko Tetsuya, his best friend at the hotel and the manager. Complaining about the normal guests and those who only come for his appearance, not for the hotel. Kuroko will only nod. He hears, but he does not respond. However I can assure you, he _is_ concerned about his best friend in his own way although he doesn't say that out loud.

So sometimes, Kuroko would try to amuse Aomine by jokes or treat him wine.

Not this time though.

* * *

...

"Aomine-kun. I think I've found someone," he says with his stoic face.

"What, Tetsu, you're going out with someone already?" Aomine frowns.

"Not that, Aomine-kun, but you will see what I mean."

Before he gets a chance to ask what he meant, Kuroko clicks on his laptop and gives him another man to escort tonight.

"He is a businessman, a wealthy one. And he is one of our investors, holding about 75 percent of our hotel's share. His name is Akashi Seijuurou and he is a friend of mine. I do not want him to stay in this hotel and out with a bad experience," Kuroko says, unusually serious, "You are the man I can only trust for a guy like him. I entrust him with you, Aomine-kun, and I want you to know how important he is."

"Whoa, chill, Tetsu. I've always doing things right, haven't I?" Aomine lifts one of his eyebrows. "What is wrong with this Akashi person?"

Kuroko shrugs, uncertain. "He is a tough person to handle. He demands perfection and the best from the best. He can see potential, that's what he said to me when I said I wanted to work in a hotel. He liked this one and told me to get a job here. He's right, soon after I worked here and he bought the share, this hotel's popularity rocketed," he says as he remembers the old times. "But when things are not happening right, he can be angry in a blink of an eye."

"That fast, huh?"

"You have no idea. Now, Aomine-kun, Akashi-kun will arrive here around 8 pm. I want you to be ready one hour earlier because we cannot know what he is thinking if he changes his appointment suddenly. You got it?"

Aomine is surprised at how Kuroko seems to take this so seriously. He grumbles but nods nevertheless, leaving Kuroko at the receptionist before he waits in his station. It's still 4. He can use his rest time well.

…

* * *

…

…

When the alarm sets off, Aomine has already awoken. He turns his alarm off and yawns. It's 7 pm. He walks slowly to the receptionist direction and jogs when he sees a black limousine stops outside the gate. Kuroko nods and tilts his head to the limo, encourages Aomine to take a step forward, greeting the man from the limo. He doesn't know why Kuroko understands this man so well until his changing appointment but that is not what he has to worry about.

He walks and opens the limo door. A shadow shifts before him and he is entranced by it, by _him_.

The man is not taller than him in fact he is so short like how Kuroko is but that menacing aura around him suggests that he is no normal person and one thing Aomine picks up is, that this man, this Akashi Seijuurou, is not in a good mood.

He has this blazing red hair which looks so soft but fiery at the same time. And those eyes, oh, those eyes with pupils like those on a cat with heterochromatic irises—one red and one yellow, almost golden, looking at him _exactly_ on his face. His body is thin but perfect, covered with a black striped grey suit. Then he taps his feet once. His thin lips form a look of disappointment, slightly.

Aomine, in a few seconds later, realizes that Akashi demands his attention.

_Shit, what is wrong with me,_ he curses himself inwardly. "Yes, Sir, welcome to Niji Hotel. Let me carry your belongings," he quickly offers his assistance.

Akashi sighs. The menacing aura remains intact. "Yes, you may. They are all inside."

Aomine watches as Akashi walks gracefully to the receptionist, where Kuroko has already wait for him. His face is as stoic as usual and Aomine isn't sure how he handles this man with no emotion at all. He observes when Akashi seems to chuckle and Kuroko smiles. _Just like old friends,_ Aomine tilts his head. _How bizarre._

When Akashi shifts his gaze to Aomine, he scrambles to take Akashi's belongings and stumbles when he places them one by one on the carrier. He growls, feeling somehow lost at a competition and swallows it down when Akashi approaches him.

"1501."

"Excuse me?—oh. Oh. Yes. This way." Shit, he is giving this important man a bad impression since the start and now he is stuttering like an afraid animal. He pushes the carrier to the lift and makes sure Akashi enters the lift first.

Inside, the aura becomes even more uncomfortable.

Aomine does not like this situation; he is accustomed to normal, friendly stayers but this one is different. Cannot be read and dangerous. He grunts. He doesn't like to admit that there is other guy who can be more dangerous than him (yes, he is aggressive and already had beaten up thieves and a murderer that stayed in the hotel) but this time, he has to admit that _there's one_.

"So, Sir. Um. Not feeling well, huh?" he tries to make conversation.

Akashi doesn't move but respond. "How come?" with a voice as cold as ice but as smooth as silk. It's eerie.

Aomine gulps but growls inside. This is getting irritating. "A hunch," he tries again.

Apparently, this one gains Akashi's attention as those god like face shifts, eyes looking at him. "Oh?" His red eyes glinting with amusement and the menacing aura ceases a little bit. "Actually yes, I am not feeling well. I just got out from a meeting with some…businessmen and they approved my proposals. They _must_, to be exact."

Aomine lifts his eyebrow. "I don't see a reason for your concern there, Sir."

Akashi chuckles and tilts his head, eyes observing him. "They approve and it will make my company grows even bigger however," he drops his eyes to Aomine's nametag, "they insist that they have to do it _slowly_, Daiki."

"So…you don't like it _slow_," Aomine repeats. He piques when Akashi immediately uses his given name without so much of an introduction. Before he wants to ask Akashi not to use 'Daiki' at him, the lift pings and the door opens swiftly. He forgets his question and makes room so Akashi can walk outside first, followed by him and the carrier.

Akashi walks without hesitation towards the right corridor and stops, gets the card out and swipes it on room number 1501. It's a family suit, a big one, although it is clear that Akashi doesn't bring his family. Aomine frowns. What a way to waste money. Niji Hotel's family suit costs thousands of dollars and with such a big room, if there's only one person it is like having a private villa.

He brings Akashi's belongings inside one by one. "If you need room service just call. The number is on the desk beside your bed. Thank you for choosing Niji Hotel as your place to stay, enjoy your visit," he says after he's done, eager to leave this dangerous lion alone. But apparently that's not what Akashi is thinking.

"What, so soon, Daiki?" That soft voice comes back, pulling him right inside again.

Daiki growls this time. "I have other people to help, Sir."

"Actually no, you are not. You are assigned as my personal assistant from now on in this hotel."

"Oh. What. What?!"

"Mm. I see Tetsuya hasn't say everything to you."

"He—what?!"

Akashi sighs; his way to show his agitated self. "It is as you heard, Daiki. But you may go for now, as I want to sleep for a moment."

Aomine inhales, then exhales. Deeply. He doesn't know that his best friend dares to put him on this irritating task, baby-sitting an adult, moreover, a demanding, seemingly _needy_ one. He can imagine how Akashi would order him around, making him do _this_, do _that_, do everything—

"Well?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Bye," Aomine turns around and steps outside, hearing enough chuckles before the door slams shut softly behind his back.

Irritated, he stomps towards Kuroko's direction, in workers' canteen, basement. Some of his co-workers were intending to say hi to him but they hesitate as Aomine seems to emit some kind of 'scary' aura. He takes stairs and swooshes like an athlete downstairs, reaching the canteen in just two minutes.

Spotting Kuroko Tetsuya is a difficult task to do. His pal has this uniqueness; he can disappear. Well not literally, the thing is Kuroko has a lack of presence. Aomine grunts when he can't see his manager and in his desperate moment he calls out.

"Tetsu, where are you? I know you're here," he looks around.

"I'm here, Aomine-kun."

A sound comes from behind him making him jumps out of anticipation. Aomine growls and smacks Kuroko lightly on the head. "Stop that! Don't pop out from nowhere!"

"I'm sorry."

Aomine sees Kuroko's best weapon of all, that adorable pouting face. He can't stand it when the smaller boy does that because he will always forgive him no matter what happened. And he does now. "Fine. But you have to tell me…_what are you thinking?!_" He whispers and drags Kuroko to a spot at the corner of the canteen while Kuroko holds his vanilla shake.

"About what, Aomine-kun?"

"You assign me to be his baby sitter huh, Tetsu? Not cool man, not cool!"

"What baby sitter, Aomine-kun? I assign you to the most respectable man, not a baby. And I am sure he has no baby."

Aomine knows Kuroko had just teased him. He growls again. "Quit fucking around! Why do you do this to me?"

"I just thought, he might be perfect for you, since you said you're bored and all."

"What part of him is perfect?!"

"Everything."

"Every—ooh, I see now. You like him?" Aomine grins. "Why don't you become his assistant then?"

Kuroko's eyes narrow in a dangerous way, making Aomine suddenly gulps in nervousness. It's rare to see an agitated Kuroko Tetsuya. Some workers peek at their direction to see, some record the action. "I like Akashi-kun, yes, in my own way; a respective one. And you know I can't, Aomine-kun, I'm a manager."

"O-Oh. I see. Well still—!"

"I understand. You're not used to it. But trust me, you will be attracted to him. Now, I suggest you take a nap; don't sleep until morning. Akashi-kun runs his business all time including night. There's no guarantee he will let you free tonight. So," Kuroko gets up, slurps his last drop of vanilla shake, throws it to a bin behind him without looking and smirks at Aomine, "good luck. I hope you don't get eaten by the snake."

Aomine is left with despair.

_I will get you for this, Tetsu!_ He grits his teeth and walks away, entering his room.

...

Despite his grumpiness, he follows Kuroko's advice and takes a short nap with one alarm every thirty minutes.

It doesn't take too long though, before a short knock disturbs him right one minute after his fifth alarm on that night.

Aomine groans, his body aches. He doesn't do anything hard today and he refuses to believe that this is that red haired fault. Although he admits that when Akashi gives off that menacing aura, that boy can be intimidating.

Aomine opens the door and there Kuroko stands.

"Aomine-kun, please be ready. Akashi-kun said he needs you now."

"Now?! For fuck's sake—"

"Aomine-kun."

He eyes the teal haired boy but shuts his mouth. Another debate is what he doesn't need. "Fine," he growls. "It better be not a simple task like _bathing_ him or some kind."

Kuroko giggles. "Akashi has reasons for his actions. And trust me, Aomine-kun, if he makes you _bath_ him, you will beg for more. Now please, get ready and meet him in his room as soon as possible. He doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Aomine watches the short boy bows at him before he goes back to the receptionist desk. He tidies up his uniform and walks out, squinting his dark blue eyes when making contact with blinding light of the lobby. He clicks on the lift and presses 15, waits and walks out from the lift like usual then in the end, hesitates after looking at Akashi's room number 1501.

_This is ridiculous. He said he wanted to sleep then this. What is he doing?_

Aomine knocks the door. When he doesn't get an answer, he starts to question the red haired.

_Maybe he falls asleep._

He knocks again. But this time, an answer comes out clearly.

"Wait."

Aomine waits and the door opens, showing Akashi, still in his suit. Aomine frowns but like he always do, he refuses to act like this is personal so he only bows at Akashi and greets him like he always does to other stayers.

"Come in then, Daiki."

"Yes. What can I help you?"

"Don't be so stiff. I know Tetsuya and he's my friend. Tetsuya's friend is my friend too."

"Well, I'm just doing my job—"

"Daiki. Don't be so stiff."

Aomine sighs. "Fine. But still, what can I help you? I heard from Tetsu you're a very capable person."

"I'm still a person, aren't I?"

"Yes."

Akashi chuckles. He takes several steps back to his working desk. "Make me a coffee."

Aomine stands still for a second. "…Excuse me?"

"Do not make me repeat myself, Daiki."

He rolls his eyes and growls lowly. "Coffee. Fine." He walks to the mini bar, reaches out a sachet and pours water to the heater and starts the heater while he cuts the sachet and pours the grain into a cup. It should take few minutes or so. He peeks at Akashi.

The red haired is now scratching something on his note. He can imagine it will be very neat and the font will be like he's sculpting them each word. But Aomine also notices black stain below each of his eyes. After that two hour nap but that stain is still there suggests that Akashi is really tired.

A sound of the heater finishes cooking the water takes Aomine back to his task. He quickly pours the water, stirs and places chocolate grates on the coffee. He takes the spoon and, feeling he has to do something to amuse Akashi, creates a pattern of pine leaf on the surface. Pleased by the result, he walks back to Akashi and puts the cup with the saucer beside him.

Akashi stops working and stares at the cup. His eyes glint.

"I don't know you can make that."

"Thanks."

Akashi takes the cup and sips it. His eyes are fluttering close and sighs in contentment. His face relaxes a bit and so is his shoulder.

Aomine notices and can't help feeling this…_cuteness_ of Akashi. He shakes his head. _There's no way I think he's cute. No way._ Aomine clears his throat and looks at Akashi. "Well? Nothing else?"

Akashi's eyes open again, revealing his heterochromatic irises. "There _will_ be something else, but not now… You can rest on that bed beside mine."

"I…can't sleep here."

"Why?"

"Because!" Aomine groans, "Because I'm a worker here."

"No need to yell," Akashi says in a flat tone, but Aomine knows the threat behind each word. "I should remind you that you are my private assistant right now, not a worker."

"Um," he shrugs, "…well, if you say so…"

"Good." Akashi goes back to his work and occasionally checks his laptop for other information.

There is a silence in the room and either of them minds that. However, when the clock tells the taller male that one hour is already gone, he's tired of resting. Aomine peeks at Akashi. He notices how the smaller boy sometimes closes his eyes and his grip on the ballpoint loosens. Aomine rolls his eyes.

"You know, you should rest now."

Akashi snaps out and turns his head to face Aomine. "I am okay, thank you for your concern," he says.

_Stubborn._ Aomine chuckles. "You said we are friends now. Let me tell you that as your friend."

Akashi smiles. "I see," he replies, "Then I guess I'd better rest. Prepare my bed while I take my bath."

"Are you okay taking bath this late?"

"I often take it this late."

"Oh, okay."

Only sounds of clothes shift off from his small body fill the room. Aomine can hear how those fabrics slide down and give friction to the pale skin. It makes him drool. He grits his teeth and almost chomps his tongue off trying to restrain himself. It's not funny if he jumps in to this seemingly perfect businessman.

He opens the blanket and arranges it so it's easier for Akashi to slide in and sleep right away. He doesn't touch Akashi's works but collects all discarded sheets on the floor and puts them to the bin.

_This is ridiculous, no matter what Tetsu was saying, this is baby-sitting, _Aomine sighs. He stretches out his arms and yawns, ready to slip in his blanket when he hears something slipping inside the bathroom with a soft thud. Still conscious enough, Aomine jogs towards the bathroom in case Akashi passes out.

The door isn't closed so Aomine peeks in. His eyes widen knowing Akashi 'sits' on the bathroom's cold tiles with no shirt and just a towel drapes along his waist. The sight tempts him, but he quickly regains his composure.

"What are you doing? Let me help," Aomine frowns. "You're so tired."

"I guess I am." Akashi doesn't complain when big arms belong to Aomine shifts him and lifts him up easily. "Being a businessman is hard."

"Nothing's easy."

"True…"

"…" Aomine observes Akashi's back. Akashi is already wet around his neck, probably he washed his head first to freshen up. Some of the water slides down following the curve of Akashi's back, making his already pale white skin glistens more not to mention the bathroom light shines upon him too. It makes Akashi…desirable, in a way. And that way is erotic.

You should know that Aomine lives on gravure idols, collecting magazines of the well-known porn idol Horikita Mai. He jacks off with her photos, he dreams about making out with her, and so on, and so on. He is content by women with big boobs and always wants to fondle them right. He's sure that he's a normal, straight guy. So there's no way he would fall to Akashi's charm.

There's no way.

…

Maybe there's a way.

Like the way Akashi tries to straighten his back and it seems painful for a bit that he lets out a tiny voice of 'oh' in such an arousing way.

Akashi does that on purpose. He must have done it on purpose. _Damn it!_

"…Let me massage your shoulder."

"What?"

"You look uh, tense there."

Akashi looks, then chuckles. "Okay. Be gentle."

Aomine doesn't know why he feels the word 'gentle' turns him on. He slaps his _junior_ down by thinking disgusting things and it works, until some point when Akashi leans to him while sitting on the edge of the tub, preparing himself to be massaged.

Akashi flinches when Aomine touches him for the first time on both of his shoulders. It feels great. His eyes flutters open and hums in approval. He flexes his muscle, curves his back a bit and groans when Aomine massages the exact right spot.

Aomine gulps.

Massaging someone isn't supposed to be this hard. He had massaged Kuroko's back before and he knows Kuroko's pale back is tempting but never this intense. Aomine can feel his bulge in his pants grows bigger again and he fidgets, hoping that Akashi doesn't see it.

But of course, Akashi sees.

His golden eye catches the image of the taller male's bulge from the corner of his eyes. He smirks. "Harder." It's a command. And he is in the mood for teasing. Besides, Aomine is quite handsome. He is disappointed when he sees the man at first glance because he's slow, but after seeing his potential, his fiery attitude…well, he likes challenges.

Aomine stops abruptly when he hears the word 'harder' from Akashi's lips, coming out so sensually that he almost wants to rip his jeans right away and pins Akashi in the tub. "Okay," he swallows thickly, and gives more pressure to the shoulders.

"Mm," Akashi sighs, "…you're good."

Aomine growls. This time, he makes sure Akashi hears it. "Don't say that. It's…confusing."

"Perhaps you are still not noticing but this room is starting to get steamy."

Aomine growls again. _This guy is doing it on purpose I swear._ Moving one of his massaging hands, a finger traces Akashi's spine in slow motion. When provoked, Aomine wants to make sure he's the one who takes control over things. He wants Akashi to know that provoking him isn't a good thing.

And to his delight, Akashi shudders below his touch.

He grins. "Enjoying yourself?"

Akashi turns his face towards Aomine. He knows Aomine likes to be in charge. But he won't let that happen so easily.

Akashi doesn't say anything. He doesn't have to.

Just teasing eyes and a lick on his already wet lips are enough.

And that snaps Aomine out of his control.

"Shit—"

Akashi gasps when he's suddenly being lifted and pinned down in the tub. There's some water inside and it makes the tub slippery; Akashi can't properly positions himself for what about to come. He gasps for his second time when Aomine lowers his body and goes into the tub, already shirtless, but still with his jeans on.

Their breaths are ragged and for some moment there's no movement from both of them and Aomine's lips are being dangerously close to Akashi's, making the shorter male shifts forward for a kiss but Aomine pulls back, satisfied when seeing Akashi wants to do it too.

Akashi licks his lips again and leans back, waiting.

Aomine likes watching Akashi like that, sitting back, wanting him to touch everything. His hands hover on the red head's torso and caress his chest.

Akashi gasps for his third time with a little soft moan at the end.

"…I don't like slow."

Aomine smirks at that and pinches both of Akashi's pert nipples. "If your boss sees you like this, your image will be ruined, no?"

"There's no boss," Akashi hums appreciatively, "I am the boss."

"Yeah, yeah."

Aomine reaches Akashi's entrance and teased it. He is satisfied when he sees Akashi bucks up against his fingers so he puts one in. Akashi hisses and closes his eyes in fluttering motion. Licking his lips, Aomine wiggles his finger and puts another one in. This time, he scissors Akashi's insides and bites his shoulder blade when the red head shudders. Another finger and Akashi mewls (it's different from those _lewd_ mewls…this is more…with dignity).

Feeling that Akashi is ready, Aomine grabs his own cock and gives it a jerk and waits for Akashi to open up his eyes again. When he does, Aomine is too mesmerized that he forgots what he wants to ask.

Akashi isn't amused. "Well? Are you going to stop here?"

"No shit, of course not!" Aomine almost screams because _hell_ it won't happen; his dick is too hard to be put off! "I'm just… Unsure about you…uh, are you…?"

"Just do it," Akashi groans seductively, "or I'll jack myself off and leave you with your hard-on alone."

"The thought of seeing you jack off is quite tempting but I guess I want to fuck you more."

"Then what are you waiting for, Daiki."

"Hmph."

One hard thrust and it's all in. Akashi howls—it hurts, definitely. Aomine licks his neck as an apology and the red head seems okay with just that. But Aomine cannot unsee tears which are flowing out from both the red eye and the almost golden eye. He kisses the cheeks and licks the tears; it's salty, but it's okay. He doesn't mind.

Aomine really enjoys the way Akashi lets out staccatos of 'ah's and 'oh's. It's beautiful like a song and he is eager to hear more from those lips. It doesn't mean Akashi is vocal, no, and the staccatos are out almost like a whisper than a hearable moan. Aomine can hear it because in the bathroom, the sounds are bouncing everywhere making it like an amplifier. But soon, Akashi's whimpers are close to painful ones. Aomine looks up and notices that part of Akashi's head sometimes bangs to the faucet (not hard enough to wound him but still hurts). He quickly changes their position so Akashi is now sitting on his lap. Aomine stops his motion for a bit and lets Akashi rests for a moment with his head leaning on his shoulder.

"Sorry for not knowing that," Aomine shrugs, "Maybe we should go to bed after all."

"…agree…"

It turns him on more because Akashi says it in such a desperate voice like saying that he still doesn't get enough and he's longing to come. Aomine licks his lips and lifts Akashi. Automatically, Akashi's legs wrap around his waist and he lets a squeak. Maybe because gravity pulls him down and results in his ass takes more of Aomine's cock in. Akashi's ragged breath pushes Aomine to the limit as he struggles to get to the bed as quickly as possible. On the way there Akashi keeps on bouncing on his cock and both of them groan in ecstasy.

"F-Feels good—Akashi—"

"Don't talk much—just do—"

"Not doing that…I will talk about how good you are—because every time I told you, your ass tightened." Aomine grins triumphantly.

Akashi stares at him. Looks like he's mad but the heat isn't there much. Aomine takes it as a playful glare. He kisses Akashi hard and continues his thrusts as soon as their skin touches the bed sheet. Moments later Aomine can't control his power anymore and Akashi screams silently because it's like Aomine is drilling him, breaking him apart. He thinks his fingernails already draws blood from Aomine's back and shoulder.

"S-Sorry, sorry, I can't—"

Akashi hears the weak apology but his brain is too gooey to make any response. Instead he just pulls Aomine's head, pats him gently and keeps moaning beside his ears to let him know he understands and he enjoys most of what he's doing.

Each of every movements stir Aomine's mind and his beast almost takes full control of his body.

"You—you can just say—if you want to stop."

Akashi smiles. "Hell no."

Growling, Aomine reaches for Akashi's neglected cock and gives it hard pumps, earning a loud moan from Akashi; he's startled for sure and his heterochromatic eyes rolls back as his back arches upwards meeting his pumps.

"A-Ah—Daiki—"

"Coming?"

Akashi nods franticly and Aomine adds his speed more. Akashi's hands grip on Aomine's shoulder, scratching, grasping, searching, leaving marks. Aomine bends down for a final deep thrust to Akashi's sweet spot.

"Hell yeah—!"

Akashi howls one more time as he comes, cum stains his stomach and he breathes rapidly, body slumps down to the bed with vision blurry. He moans when he feels Aomine literally explodes inside him, filling him up with his load and it starts to get warm inside; and sticky. Akashi grunts. He has to clean this up later—or not.

Aomine lifts him up and heading towards the bathroom. Akashi lifts his eyebrow.

"You still up to it?"

"No," Aomine laughs, "I want to clean you up. Unless you want to keep those semen inside you. Maybe a baby will born."

"Stop saying nonsense. But I must thank you nevertheless."

"Mm-hmm."

It's hard to let all cum out, especially when Akashi wiggles about due to his uncomfortableness. With some sharp gasps, Aomine tries not to lift those beautiful pale white legs and pound into the red haired once again. Akashi notices, but he's tired so he only chuckles; classic way to tease.

After all finished—and Akashi gives Aomine (to his surprise) a mind-blowing blowjob, Aomine sighs. _Thank God I don't have to walk downstairs to my own room. My body can't take it._ It's so exhausting. Even Akashi still breathes quite fast too as he lies down on his bed.

But his teasing mood is not quite off yet.

"I cannot believe it."

"What?"

"Do you realize that you, a porter, just had sex with one of this hotel's important stakeholder?"

Aomine's eyes widens. "…shit." He stutters. "Well it's you—but I—well I—but Tetsu—shit."

Akashi laughs. "Tetsuya will not be mad at you. And worry not, I was just teasing."

"You'd better," he growls.

Akashi closes his eyes and sighs, stretching his body. Aomine observes and before he reaches his bed beside the shorter male, Akashi speaks up again. "We have to get ready tomorrow morning," he whispers suggestively, "…I am about to do horse-riding."

Rolling his dark blue eyes, Aomine pulls his blanket and drifts to sleep.

Finally, a guest who can entertain him.

.

* * *

.

He does wake up early next day.

And as Akashi said, they do horse-riding—with Aomine as the horse and Akashi as the rider.

…

…

…

* * *

…

…

Kuroko reads the email from Akashi.

"I know that's what will happen."

Satisfied with himself, he finds his ability to stay silent bit by bit disappears. He smirks, lets out a sharp gasp and his left hand reaches the golden locks below him, sucking his cock like it's the best lollipop.

"I am surprised that you chose this hotel which is a bit far from you work place, but," he forces his cock deeper to that willing mouth—followed by a moan, "…I can guess your reason though."

Kuroko effortlessly flips the man before him and straddles him on the bed.

"I will enter you now."

The hazel eyes in front of him glint and the boy moans again in anticipation.

"Please do, Kurokocchi."

.

**end of story**

* * *

_I think that's it! I was thinking about making a sequel but it may not happen (ha ha)  
_

_Actually I checked on reviews on my K FanFic "PASSION". I am sorry I am not updating the story until now (and I don't know if I ever will anymore)-the official [K] doesn't do anything recently and it makes me a bit bored of it. And I am also aware that some of the readers want me to make USUK fic! I still don't have any plot yet...I have two but both are tragedy and a bit crappy. I will think about something then._

_Oh, I also getting a bit concerned with FanFiction website. In my country, some providers already blocked this site, not allowing me to check and/or update freely.I am thinking about making secondary account in AO3, however I am not sure-because hell, stories in that site are all so good! I am not that skillful in grammar so I am nervous about doing it. Hopefully, things will get better and I can choose whether I will make another account (but of course I will still update in FF) or not.  
_

_Finally, I wish for all of my readers a good day every time you read my fics!_


End file.
